


How Loki ended up on Olymp

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Series: Loki, the exchangestundent in Olymp [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Loki being Loki, thor being dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: The Aesir and the greek gods have been on the brink of war for a while now. So naturally Loki and Odin are trying to solve this.Or rather how Loki ended up on Olymp with nothing but mischief in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Just like every night the halls of Valhalla were filled with gods and fallen warriors feasting on mead and meat. The air rang of laughter and delighted conversation. The air was heavy with the scents of different foods and alcohol.

I sat at the biggest table next to Odin. The Allfather was telling an ancient tale of one of our trips to Midgard and I smiled fondly at the memory. This particular visit had been even more fun than usual. But just as Odin was about to get to the best part we heard a loud thunder right above the roof.

Some of the men flinched but most of us were already used to this and our gazes were fixed on the door. Not a second later said door burst open and the shape of a bulky man was visible as the dark sky behind him was torn by two bright flashes.

I rolled my eyes, why- even after thousands of years- Thor insisted on these dramatic entrances, I had no idea. But today it seemed as if this hadn´t just been for show. The thunder god was not smiling like he usually did after a hunt. Instead his features had formed a nasty scowl and without greeting any of his friends he walked right up to Odin.

The man remained calm and waited for his son to tell him what all of his anger was about. Thor didn´t let his father wait for long however; before he had even reached Odin he started roaring:” Artemis and her damned company stole my prey! Again!!” He slammed one of his mighty fists on the table which cracked in the middle and sent cups and plates crashing to the floor.   
I had had the foresight saving my own drink form the same destiny by lifting it up as soon as Thor came near the table. After all this time I had not only gotten used to the thunder but also the temper that the man was known for.

When the Allfather heard those words there appeared a deep frown on his forehead and his expression darkened. This was already the fifth time this had happened. Still Odin knew it would be unwise to stir his sons´ anger so he responded:” Thor, I completely understand why this upsets you so much but this is no excuse for rushed decisions. I will be sending messenger to Olymp instead. In the meantime try not to start a war.”

Thors´ mood was not improved by this in the slightest. Not willing to see another table destroyed or worse one of us crushed by Mjöllnir I stood up and walked over to him. Quickly I pushed my mead into his hand and pulled him along out of the hall while talking to him in a low voice. Thor let me do all this without any protest because by now I knew exactly what to say to sooth his anger. 

Barely outside we were met by Sif who of course hadn´t missed the return of her husband either. As soon as she saw his expression she shot me a concerned glance. “The Olympians again?” she asked.

I nodded which immediately made her go from worried to annoyed, it was really about time that this issue got solved.

 

After Sif had led Thor safely to their home I went back to the feast. By now everything had returned to normal and all the people were chatting and drinking again. Well, everyone except Odin and Tyr, the god of war and justice, who sat all by themselves in a heated discussion. Curious I joined them.

“Ah Loki we were just talking about you,” Odin greeted me with a grin and pulled me right into the seat next to him. I gave him a questioning look, now dying to know what their conversation had been about.  
It was Tyr who answered:” We all agree that something needs to be done about the Olympians, right? The Allfather and I have just come up with the best plan to do this.”  
“Without starting a war,” Odin added.  
“Yes, yes,” Tyr said sarcastically,” without a war amongst the gods which would result in a lot of suffering for all humans.”  
“Well what is this great plan then?”  
Odins smile grew even bigger:” We will send you, my dear Silvertongue, as a diplomat to stay at Olymp for a while to ensure that Zeus will keep his underlings in check…and you know to screw with them a little.”

Suddenly it was I, who couldn´t stop grinning, this sounded like the most fun I could possibly have without any of the Aesir ending up mad at me. I agreed to their plan without hesitating for even a second.


	2. Discussions and Debates

Two days had passed and it was finally time to meet with the Olympians.  
As the location the gods had chosen a small island surrounded by nothing but water as far as the eyes could see. This was mainly a precaution in case things escalated into more than an angry debate. Another step that was taken to prevent further arguments was to exclude Thor and Artemis from the meeting. That way none of the others would have to fear Mjöllnir or being hit by arrows.

Once everybody who indeed had received an invitation had found a place to sit Odin stepped into the middle of the gathering.

His voice was deep and powerful, probably strengthened by magic, as he spoke:” I, Odin Allfather, have called you all here because the greek gods have broken their oath. You have entered our lands without permission several times but that isn´t even the worst you have done. Oh no, after spitting in our faces like this you disrespected us further by stealing our prey. We will not endure this any longer.”

I could clearly see the slight twitch in Zeus´ eyelid; he despised every word that left Odins mouth and most likely wanted to make him stop talking, now.  
But Zeus did not snap because all of a sudden the Allfather changed his tone into something gentler and more understanding. It was the same one that he always used for Thor I noticed with a grin.

“Still we do not wish to declare war against Olymp. Instead we have an offer that could guarantee peace for both parties.”

After Odin had said that Baldur joined him with a huge deerskin in his hands which he started to read aloud in that wonderful voice of his:” To keep the peace between both of our worlds, we, the Aesir, present the following proposal: Each group is going to elect one of their members to join the other gods. That way there will be an Aesir in Olymp and an Olympian in Asgard to serve as a diplomat and ensure that the oath is kept. To achieve this the person may use their weapon or magic if necessary.”

When Baldur finished Zeus had ceased to even try hiding his dismay and declared:” We are not too fond of this idea, however, we do not want a war either so we will work on a better solution. This won´t take long, may I suggest we all take a short break for us to discuss?”

Odin grumbled something about stubborn Greeks but eventually granted them their time. After all we had come here to leave with a solution and not more problems. But the Allfather would soon find himself regretting the idea of trying to solve this peacefully as the `short break´ turned into several hours.

As the sun slowly started touching the horizon most of the Aesir were done with waiting. Someone had gotten a barrel of mead from somewhere and they all had started drinking like no tomorrow. I even thought about joining them but losing my composure in front of the enemy like that would be a stupid idea. Plus there were other matters demanding my attention as Odin was dangerously close to giving up on the entire plan.

Eventually, when last rays of sunshine began to disappear and our people had sung that silly song about the one-eyed-frostgiant for the tenth time in a row I felt my own patience wear thin as well. Luckily it was in that exact moment when Zeus announced that they ready to present their own version of the contract.

A few of the Aesir who weren´t completely drunk at this point joined Odin and me to find out what had taken so long and if the result had been worth it. Zeus cleared his throat and started reading:” We, the gods and heroes of Greece, swear to treat the Aesir that will be sent to us as one of our own. They will be given Ambrosia and take part in all of our feasts and councils. In return we expect our diplomat to be treated with the same amount of respect.”

Tyr leaned over to me while Zeus was speaking and whispered:” So the needed half a day to reword our contract.” I almost laughed at how true his words were nothing the Olympians had said was new or in any way useful. 

Odin seemed to be having the same thought as us because his lips were pressed together way too tightly which was always sign of someone saying something utterly stupid in his presence. Still he managed to keep all this to himself when he calmly agreed to the others conditions.

“Splendid,” Zeus exclaimed,” Now tell us who your ambassador will be.” 

I stood up, the most charming smile adorning my face, and replied:” My name is Loki and I will be the one sent to your realm.”

“Now, name your man,” Odin demanded.

“Mind your words Allfather for I am no man,” a young woman stepped forward,” they call me Athena, goddess of wisdom.” 

Both of us took our place on the opposite site. She looked completely strange among our men with their unruly beards and thick cloaks but then again I probably seemed just as foreign between her people.

After that it was Zeus who declared to council was over and that all could leave now. Though the Allfather stopped him and said:” You are not taking Loki with you until we have properly sealed this oath.”

Most of the greek gods and heroes reacted with annoyance at that but to avoid losing any more time Zeus gave in and drank a horn of mead with Odin just as it is custom in Valhalla.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any mythological inaccuracies and hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
